The Future Reimagined
by XMitsuki MoonX
Summary: Lucas and Brooke did not break up during season three, but Brooke got pregnant with twins. Eventually there are obstacles that lead them to break up. Brooke moves to New York with one twin and Lucas stays in Tree Hill with the other. What happens when Brooke moves back to Tree Hill. Nothing but a whole lot of drama.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Brooke is sitting on her bed working on sketches in her penthouse in New York when her phone rang on the side of her.

"Hello" Brooke said to the person on the phone.

"Hey Brooke its Hailey I got you message. What do you want to tell me?" Hailey asked her friend on the other line.

"Well I have decided to move back to Tree Hill with Carson." Brooke informed her friend.

"That's great Brooke I can't wait to see you and meet Carson. When do you think you're going to come?" Haley asked overly excited by the news she just received.

"I'm not sure I have to tell Carson first." Brooke told Haley

"That's okay. How do you think she is going to take the news?" Haley asked.

"I don't know which one. Because you know that I'm going to have to tell her she has a twin sister and she is going to freak out. Hopefully she will understand though that I'm only do what I think is best for her. I want her to get to know her family." Brooke explained.

"That's a good reason. Have you told anyone else that you're going to move back here?" Haley asked wondering who else knew.

"No I was wondering if maybe you could tell everyone." Brooke told Haley of her idea.

"I guess I could but you should really tell Lucas and talk with him about this." Haley said to Brooke

"Thanks Haley and I will. Look I have to go Carson just came home. Bye Haley I'll talk to you later." Brooke said to Haley and walked out of her bedroom with the phone in her hand still. She saw her daughter Carson walking into the house.

"Hey honey how was school?" Brooke asked her daughter and went and sat down on the couch.

"Good I can't wait till next week. That's when cheerleading practice starts and I have some great routines." Carson told her mom and went and sat down next to her on the couch.

"That's great honey" Brooke said to her daughter happy seeing at how excited she was but sad that she knew that her happiness was going to be spoiled by her new.

"Thanks mom. So what have you been up to today?" Carson asked he mom and then laid her head down on her mom's shoulder.

"Just sketched and went to the store "Brooke told her daughter then started talking again deciding it was best to tell Carson the news now. "Hey Carson I have something I want to tell you." Brooke said and moved so that she was now facing her daughter by sitting on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"Yea…Well what is it?" Carson asked her mom wondering what the new could possibly be.

"We are going to be moving soon" Brooke answered Carson softly then stayed quite to see how Carson would react to the news.

"What do you mean were moving? You have got to be joking with me right? Where's the hidden camera? Am I being punked or something?" Carson exclaimed not believing what her mother had just told her.

"It's not a joke Carson. I really mean it. We are moving." Brooke calmly told Carson now standing up.

"Where could we possibly be moving to? New York is our home." Carson said still not believing her mother's news.

"We are moving to Tree Hill." Brooke said.

"What why? It's not like there's anything important in Tree Hill. What's the point in moving there?" Carson said thinking of the all reason as why there was no point in moving to Tree Hill. "Any way all my friends are here in New York, my boyfriend, and my life is here. I have none of that in Tree Hill." Carson added not yelling at her mother.

"Honey I know" Brooke said inching closer to her daughter and holding her in a hug before continuing talking "I know you have a life here in New York but that does not mean that you won't in Tree Hill. The reason we are moving is because I want you to get to know you family. That's what is so important in Tree Hill. Don't you want to get to know you Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, your cousins, your dad and our friends? Where you are from? Don't you want to get to know your family?" Brooke said hoping if her daughter knew the reason for the move she would not be as mad.

"I don't care about them" Carson yelled at her mother then ran to her room.

"Carson" Brooke yelled after her daughter and went and followed her to her room. When Brooke reached Carson's room she knocked on the door and said "Carson honey please let me in."

"No go away" Carson yelled back at her mom refusing to open the door. Brooke then gave up and decided to give her daughter space and left and went back to her own room.

Brooke walked back to her room and then decided to call Lucas and tell him her plans. She remember that the phone was down stairs and walked down to the living room and get the phone then come back up to her room again. Brooke close the door to her room then sat down on the bed and called Lucas and waited for it to ring.

"Hello" Brooke her come from the phone.

"Hey um... it's Brooke. I know you don't want to talk but I have something to tell you." Brooke said to Lucas hoping that he will not hang up on her.

"Hey what is it is Carson okay?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"What? Oh...yea Carson fine it's something else." Brooke said

"Oh...okay what is it?" Lucas asked.

"Well I decide to move back to Tree Hill." Brooke told Lucas.

"What really" Lucas said happily.

"Um...Yea" Brooke said.

"That's great I'm so excited I can't wait to meet Carson." Lucas said.

"About that I think I am going to tell Carson about Cassidy. That way when we get to Tree Hill she is not blindsided." Brooke told Lucas and waited to see how he felt about that.

"Yea I guess that best. I will have to tell Cassidy though." Lucas said.

"Yes you will" Brooke told Lucas.

"So do you know when you're coming? "Lucas asked Brooke.

"Not sure I just told Carson that we are moving she is not happy about." Brooke told Lucas.

"Okay well I better go I have to go and see Nathan and Haley they have some news to tell everyone. "Wait let me guess this is the news?" Lucas told then asked Brooke.

"Probably I asked Haley if she could tell everyone. Well by Lucas." Brooke said then hung up the phone not wanting to talk to Lucas for a long time.

**Tree Hill**

"Thank god it's Friday" Cassidy said to all her friends that were sitting at the same table as her. It was the end of the school day and sitting outside the school was Jamie, Tristan, Lily, Karissa, Alexis, Sara, Emilee, Seth, Madison, Samantha, Ashley, and Tyler with Cassidy on his lap.

"I agree this week has been dragging on" Karissa said and someone's phone started going off.

"Hey Jamie you phone" Alexis said to her older brother.

"Thanks like I didn't know" Jamie said to his sister.

"I think we should have a sleepover at my house. What do you guys think?" Cassidy suggested to all the girls

"That sounds good. We girls need to spend some quality time together." Sara said liking Cassidy's idea.

"Hey guys have any plans tonight?" Jamie asked coming back over after his phone call ended.

"Yea we were going to have a sleepover at Cassidy's tonight" Emilee told Jamie of the girl's plans.

"How about no" Jamie said

"That's no fair you can't tell us what to do" Samantha said to Jamie.

"I'm not it's just that all if us except Tyler are having dinner at my mom's house. She has something to tell us and our parents." Jamie informed all of the teens.

"So do we just go to your house now then?" Ashley asked Jamie.

"Yup my mom said that she wanted everyone to come over to our house right after school. They're going to tell us all the news when everyone gets there and then will have dinner." Jamie told everyone.

"Well then Karissa can I ride with you?" Alexis asked her friend not wanting to ride back to her house with her brother.

"Of course you can Alexis. Hey Cassidy are you riding with or you having Tyler drive you?" Karissa answered Alexis then asked her best friend.

"I'm going to go with you. It will be easier that way." Cassidy said to Karissa and then looked to her boyfriend Tyler to see what he had to say about it.

"That's fine baby, I think I'm going to go though. Hope everything goes okay, call me later" Tyler said to his girlfriend than gave her a kiss and left to go to his car.

"Seth you want to go with me?" Jamie asked the other boy.

"Yea" Seth answered.

"I'm going to go with you too. I don't feel like being stuck in a car with all girls seeing as I got a ride from Karissa today." Tristan told Jamie.

"Cool lets go. See you guys at my house." Jamie said and then left with Seth and Tristan.

"Hey Lily can Ashlee, Madison, and I go with you?" Emilee asked the older girl.

"Sure come on bye guys" Lily said and the three girls left.

"So that means us three and Sam you're going with Sara." Cassidy said and started walking to Karissa's car and yelled "Come on guys" behind her and Karissa and Alexis started following her to the car.

"I guess we better go" Sara said and got off the seat at the table and started walking to her car with Samantha.

**Nathan and Haley's House**

"Hey honey why are we having a big dinner?" Nathan asked his wife.

"Well Brooke called and informed me that she was moving back to Tree Hill with Carson" Haley told her husband.

"That's great but why are we having everyone over? Do we have to tell them about Brooke?" Nathan questioned more on the subject.

"Yup Brooke wants me to tell everyone for her, but I told her she should be the one to tell Lucas. I'm not sure if she told him or not" Haley said.

"So what we're going to tell everyone before or during dinner?" Nathan asked wondering how she was going to approach this.

"I figured before because everyone just going to want to know the news" Haley told him her plan.

There was then a knock on the door followed with a "Hales Nathan".

"In here" Nathan yelled to his brother.

"So does this news have to do with Brooke?" Lucas asked getting straight to the point.

"Yup so that means she told you." Haley said to her brother in law.

"Yea I can't believe she is moving back" Lucas told them still in shock.

"I know it's crazy" Nathan added.

"I'm excited thought I finally get to meet Carson." Lucas said with a smile on his face.

"You should be." Haley told Lucas.

"How am I going to tell Cassidy? She does not even know about Carson." Lucas said freaking out.

"I know Brooke and I did not want to see each and if the girls knew about each other then they would want to meet." Lucas recalled the reason of not having the twins know about each other.

"Well to tell you you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. To that Cassidy thinks Brooke did not want her and Carson probably thinks the same about you." Lucas told his brother.

"Yea I know that was the worst part of are arrangement between Brooke and I" Lucas to the two.

Then they all heard a voice say "Yo anyone here" and the three of them walked out of the kitchen to see Skills, Bevin, Mouth and Rachel in the living room.

"So what's the news?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Were going to wait till everyone is here." Haley told Rachel.

"Fine those kids of ours better hurry up then" Rachel said from her spot on the couch.

"Mom can I have a snack" a twelve year old Preston asked his mother after coming down the stairs and into the living room.

"Sure go get what you want" Haley said to her son and he went into the kitchen to get himself a snack.

"Were here" Peyton yelled walking in the front door with her husband Jake and there twelve year old son Dean.

"Preston's in the kitchen getting a snack" Nathan informed the boy of the whereabouts of his son.

"Go ahead." Peyton said giving her permission to her son and Nathan followed to help the boys with the task of getting a snack.

"So what's the news?" Jake asked.

"We have to wait for efery0ne to get here because Haley only wants to say it once." Rachel told then still annoyed about that.

"Great then were never going to hear the news." Peyton said and sitting down with Jake on some chairs out. Just then they all heard some noise coming from the driveway.

"Jamie, Seth, Tristan, Lily, Emilee, Madison, and Ashley are here" Mouth said going over to the window to see who was here and then going to sit back on the couch next to Rachel.

"Haley kids are here can you tell us now?" Rachel asked being annoying.

"No Lily do you know if your mom is coming?" Haley asked the girl who was walking into the house.

"I don't think so, she probably could not get away from the café." Lily answered and sat on the love seat in the room.

"So what's the news?" Jamie asked his mom.

"Waiting till everyone gets here" Bevin answered for Haley.

"Did you guys tell Luke because he has not said one word about wanting to know" Rachel pointed out.

"No he does not know" Nathan said coming out from the kitchen.

"Gosh what taking the rest of them so long" Madison complained from her spot in between Lily and Ashley with Emilee on the arm of the loveseat.

"I really want to know." Ashley said.

"Know what?" Alexis asked walking into the house with Cassidy, Karissa, Sara, and Samantha.

"The news" Seth told Alexis.

"And now that everyone is here you can tell us Haley" Rachel told her.

"Actually Cassidy can I talk to you for a moment?" Lucas asked his daughter while looking at Haley. Then walked into the kitchen with Cassidy following him.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked her dad wondering what was so important he had to talk to her in private.

"Your um… mother is going to be moving back to Tree Hill." Lucas told Cassidy waiting for her reaction.

"What I don't want her here, she abandoned us." Cassidy said angrily.

"That's not true. She didn't abandoned us. You have a twin sister name Carson. Your mother and I agreed that I get you and she gets Carson." Lucas said trying to explain the real reason for Brooke not being around.

"I have a sister I don't believe this. A twin sister." Cassidy Said in disbelief.

"Look honey I am so sorry" Lucas apologized.

"Don't I'm mad at you. This is the news aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan had to share isn't it" Cassidy stated.

"Yes" Lucas told her.

"Who else knows about Carson?" Cassidy asked wanting to know who else kept this from her.

"All the adults her and your grandparents." Lucas informed her.

"Thanks for having everyone lie to me. You know what I don't care this doesn't even change anything. Let's go share the news." Cassidy said then walked out to where everyone was waiting for them.

"So the news what is it?" Peyton asked seeing Cassidy and Lucas walking back into the room.

"Well Brooke and Carson are moving here to Tree Hill" Lucas slowly told everyone in the room, but his eyes remained focused on his daughter.

"Really the slut is returning." Rachel said not believing that Brooke would move back.

"Do not like my mom Rachel" Cassidy asked the red head.

"What know she is one of my best friends" Rachel informed the girl.

"Then why did you call her mom a slut?" Sara asked confused by her mother's behavior.

"That's just how Brooke and Rachel were towards each other." Nathan told all teens.

"Well this is great news" Peyton said happily.

"What does my mom do for a living?" Cassidy asked anyone who was willing to answer.

"She is a fashion designer. Do you know the company called clothes over bros, well that's your moms, and she owns it." Lucas told Cassidy of her mom's occupation.

"Really I love those clothes." Ashley squealed not believing that.

"Wait whose Carson?" Tristan asked not recognizing the name.

"My lovely twin sister." Cassidy said her voice dripping with sarcasm and all the teens stood there shocked.

"Does that mean we will all get to meet Carson?" Alexis asked her mother.

"Yea she will be attending Tree Hill when she moves here." Haley answered and told all the teens.

"Are you excited Cass that you get to meet your sister?" Karissa asked her best friend.

"No I don't want to meet them, I'm leaving" Cassidy said all of the sudden getting very mad and walked out the door.

"I going to go bye guys" Lucas said to everyone following his daughter outside to make sure she is okay.

**With Carson and Lucas**

"Cassidy wait" Lucas yelled after his daughter and gently grabbed her by the arm to make her stop. "Let me take you home" Lucas said and brought her to his car.

"So why is she moving here?" Cassidy asked her dad when he was in the driver's seat if the car.

"I don't know, I believe it's because she wants to get to know you but you will be able to ask her." Lucas answered Cassidy's question then started the car.

"So who is older?" Cassidy asked curious.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked not sure as to what she was asking.

"I mean am I older or is that girl older than me." She replied now not liking the idea of Carson and her mom moving to Tree Hill.

"You are and she is your sister." Lucas answered.

"I don't care who she is. She should stay in New York where she belongs. Nobody here is going to like her and I will make sure of that." Cassidy said.

"Hey she is your sister I don't want you to do anything to her." Lucas told Cassidy not believing what she just said.

"Yea whatever you say dad." Cassidy said rolling her eyes annoyed with her dad.

"So what does she look like?" Cassidy asked wanting to know more even though he was mad.

"You mom or Carson?" Lucas asked not sure who she was talking about.

"Carson" Cassidy said looking at her dad.

"I'm not sure all I know is how she looked when she was a baby. Your mom and I talked for the first time in like fifth teen years." Lucas told Cassidy.

"Do you love her?" Cassidy asked

"Of course just because I never meet Carson does not mean I don't love her. Carson is still my dautht3r like you." Lucas told Cassidy.

"I meant Brooke" Cassidy told him.

"Oh… I will always love your mother." Lucas replied pulling the car into the drive way then getting out of the car. "You sure you're okay?" Lucas asked wanting to make sure she was okay with the news.

"Yea I'm fine I just want to be left alone." Cassidy told him then walked into the house and straight to her room before her dad could say anything else to her.

**With Cassidy**

Cassidy went to her room and slammed her door. Then she went and sat on her bed, took her phone out, and dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Hey babe" Her boyfriend Tyler greeted her.

"Hey I have horrible news" Cassidy told Tyler.

"I'm sure it's not that bad what is it?" Tyler told her.

"This bitch Carson is moving here" Cassidy informed him.

"Who's Carson?" Tyler asked not sure who she is.

"My sister" Cassidy told him like it was obvious.

"Wait what?" Tyler's said not sure he heard his girlfriend right.

"You heard me my twin sister. Apparently she and my mom are moving here. See my mom did not abandon me" Cassidy said feeling so good to tell someone else.

"Wow that is a lot to take in. Hey how are you?" Tyler asked concern showing in his voice.

"I'm okay, I'm dealing with it, and its feels good to talk about it." Cassidy admitted.

"Well then why don't you talk to your dad and when your mom comes you can tell her how you feel it will help you" Tyler told Cassidy wanting to help her.

"If I talk to my dad I just get mad because all I can think about is how he kept this from me" Cassidy told him.

"Well then you can talk to me tell me how you feel" Tyler said.

"I don't get how she can just come back her no matter what my dad says she did abandoned us she did not have to move to New York, she could have stayed here." Cassidy said telling him her thoughts.

"I'm sure she had a good reason to go to New York" Tyler reasoned.

"Don't defended her, and anyway Carson being here will ruin my life." Cassidy said telling him her thoughts on Carson.

"I'm not defending her, and anyway didn't you say you always wanted a sister" Tyler reminded her.

"When I was little and I have Sara, Karissa, Alexis, Lily, and Samantha there like my sisters" Cassidy pointed out to him.

"It's not just your mom's fault how come your dad did not go to New York?" Tyler asked.

"You said you weren't defending her, it's not my dad's fault it's hers. My dad wanted me to grow up where he did and with my family." Cassidy told him defending her dad.

"Well your mom and sister are your family" Tyler pointed out.

"What if everyone likes Carson better than me? What If they all meet her and then just forget about me" Cassidy told him her biggest fear of Carson moving to Tree Hill.

"That impossible you the best, no will ever forget about you I promise." Tyler said to her.

"Thanks I'm going to go." Cassidy said happy to have a boyfriend like Tyler.

"Okay bye babe" Tyler said before he hung up. Then Cassidy decided to take a nap so she laid down on her bed.

**With Carson**

Carson heard her mother knocking on her door but decided to ignore it. Then she hear her mom ask "Carson please open the door"

"Go away" Carson yelled aggravated at her mother. Her mother then finally decided to give up and stopped trying to get in. Carson then decided to give her friend a call and tell her the news.

"Hello "The person on the other side of the phone said.

"Hey Kayla it's me" Carson said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked sensing something was wrong with her best friend.

"I have some bad news, I'm moving." Carson told her.

"I'm sure you new house will be so much better and maybe you will live near Olivia or I or better yet Sean." Kayla assured her.

"I'm moving to a new state Kayla" Carson told her setting her straight.

"Okay that is bad news what am I going to do without you. Can't you talk your mom out of moving" Kayla said not liking the idea of her best friend moving away from her.

"Nope she is dead set on moving." Carson told her annoyed with that fact.

"Well where are you moving to?" Kayla asked now sad that Carson is moving.

"North Carolina to town called Tree Hill its where all my family lives "Carson informed Kayla.

"That's kind of close. At least you will get to meet your family" Kayla said looking at the bright side of the situation for Carson.

"Well I hate my family there the reason I am moving. Why can't they come here and meet me why do I have to move." Carson said not see why she had to be the one to move.

"There you family Carson know matter what I know you don't hate them. Just ask your mom why they can't move here and either way you're moving so you're going to have to deal with it." Kayla told her and letting her know that no matter how much she complains she is still going to be moving.

"Wow thanks for your support." Carson said sarcastically to Kayla.

"Hey you're one of my best friends so I'm just telling how it is that you're moving and no matter what you say or do you're still going to be moving. By the way when are you moving?" Kayla asked and told her.

"I'm not sure, and I know that it's just that my whole life is here and I don't want to have to start all over." Carson told her.

"Well I'm going to miss you it won't be the same without you "Kayla informed her.

"I'll miss you too. I'm going to go I still have to call Olivia, so bye best friend." Carson said to Kayla then hung up.

Right after Carson finished the call she wasted no time and dialed the number of her other best friend and did not even give her a chance to say anything before Carson said "Hey Olivia I have some bad news. Well I mean it's bad and good but I don't want it to happen but it still is." She rambled.

"Hey Carson stop. Now come down and tell me the news." Olivia said trying to get Carson to calm down.

"Okay um I'm just going to get to the point I'm moving." Carson blurted out before she chickened out.

"Excuse me Carson I know we like to joke around with each other but this is not a funny joke so stop." Olivia said to Carson thinking that she was joking.

"Oh believe me I wish it was a joke, but I'm really moving. My mom wants to move to North Carolina to a town called Tree Hill. It's where all my family lives." Carson explained showing her friend that indeed she was telling the truth.

"But… you can't move. You know it doesn't matter were best friends and were always going to be best friends nothing is going to change. Hey I can visit you on the weekends and you can come back to New York on the weekends and visit me. It will be like nothing changed." Olivia said trying to be positive.

"That's right, I'm sure my mom will be okay with that." Carson said liking Olivia's idea.

"She will, so have you told Sean yet?" Olivia asked wondering how Sean took the news.

"Nope I'm thinking of waiting till the last minute, you know like just savor the days we have left together then the day before I move tell him." Carson told her Olivia her plan of how to tell Sean.

"You know he's not going to like that" Olivia pointed out.

"I know, but I don't want to tell him and then him just break up with me or just have him thinking of how much time we have left to spend together." Carson said telling her the reason behind her plan.

"I still think you should tell him sooner than later, but it's your decision. Are you excited to get to meet your family at least?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure. I feel like they won't like me, and I'm not looking forward to meeting my dad." Carson answered.

"Why aren't you looking forward to meeting your dad and please everyone loves you, when people meet you they can't help but love you." Olivia said.

"Yea I guess look I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to go but Kayla, you, and I should definitely hang out all day tomorrow." Carson suggested.

"Definitely." Olivia said excited.

"Good will you tell Kayla?" Carson asked.

"Yea I will" Olivia answered.

"Thanks bye" Carson said to Olivia and when she heard her reply back by saying bye and she hung the phone up.

Carson then decided that she should talk to her mother, so she got off her bed and walked to her mom and walked right in and said "Hey mom"

"Carson…how are you?" Brooke asked her surprised to see her.

"I'm okay I'm sorry for the way I reacted" Carson apologized to her mom while she sat on the bed next to her mom.

"Your reaction was understandable, and anyway there's more." Brooke told her daughter.

"What do you mean? What more could there possible be." Carson asked not believing there could be more.

"You have a twin sister. Her name is Cassidy." Brooke told Carson.

"What? Were you ever going to tell me?" Carson asked shocked.

"Yes I was when the time was right. Please don't be mad." Brooke pleaded.

"Can we talk more in the morning when I had time to process this more" Carson asked not really in the mood to talk anymore.

"Um. Sure how about we go out for breakfast tomorrow." Brooke suggested.

"Sounds great, night love you mom" Carson said to her mom and gave her a kiss on the check and went to bed.

**With Cassidy**

Cassidy was sleeping when she heard a knock at the door and she mumbled a "Come in" with her head still on her pillow. She looked up to see her dad walking into the room with a plate that had a slice of cheese pizza on it.

"Thought you might be hungry." Lucas said to his daughter setting the plant on the little table near her bed.

"Thanks dad "Cassidy said sitting up on the bed and taking the plate of pizza.

"You know I'm kind of scared to meet Carson." Lucas confessed, hoping that if she knew he was scared it would make her feel better.

"Really, I'm scared to meet mom. I'm afraid she won't like me." Cassidy said not believing her dad was scared.

"Hey don't worry she will love you and everything will be great, it's a good thing that there moving here." Lucas told Cassidy.

"I kind of feel bad for Carson. "Cassidy said to her dad.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well she didn't get to grow up with you as her dad, you awesome" Cassidy answered.

"Well you're a pretty awesome daughter." Lucas said.

"Thanks I'm going to try to help her think, it's going to be hard for her moving to a town where she knows no one." Cassidy said wanting to help her sister.

"That's good I want you two to get along." Lucas told her.

"I'll try" Cassidy informed him.

"That's all I can ask for. Night" Lucas said getting up and walking to her door.

"Night dad" Cassidy said and when he was out of the room she decided to watch some TV.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not so sure if I should keep writing but thought I might at least post if to see what people thought. So please any feedback will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
